


Why Worry?

by DaAlmightyLlama



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaAlmightyLlama/pseuds/DaAlmightyLlama
Summary: Sal and Larry have been friends for years. They went through everything together. First girlfriends, first driving lessons, first apartments. But something changed when Larry met a bad group. He started ditching Sal to hang with them, started dropping everything when they went out. Sal noticed a drop in Larry's health and mental state. He gets angry more often, rarely eats, ignores everything except his group. Until Larry gets arrested. For murder. Sal has to prove Larry's innocence... But it won't be so easy. Because he might have actually done it.





	1. The Train Is Here.

**Author's Note:**

> Best friends.  
> The Train Is Coming.  
> Bridges.  
> Where am I?

* * *

**Dear Diary, October 5th, 1994**

5:26 P.M

Sal lay upon his single bed, headphones pressed against his ears as heavy metal blasted through the small speakers. His weekend had been somewhat quiet, despite his friend's best efforts. His mask was off, shoved to the side; his blue glass eye, a shade lighter than his true eye color, soaking in a cup of water on the bedside table. He knew that one of the three boys he lived with would come bursting through the weak door any moment now, but he wasn't sure which one. Heavy footsteps thudded outside his room, before stopping. He popped open his single eye to stare at the door, using one of the hands that had rested behind his head to remove the headphones, not bothering to press pause on the player.

With few childish giggles, a brown haired male pushed the door open, his black Chuck Taylor's the first things Sal saw, due to his gaze being on the floor at first. Slowly, the bluenette pulled his gaze upwards towards the man's face, seeing an enormous smile underneath an over-sized nose, underneath chocolate hues sparkling with excitement.

Sal's broken lips immediately split into a smile, his mutilated face holding a certain joy only attainable when Larry stepped into his room with one of his "Idea Faces." Sal slid into a seated position, sitting pretzel style atop his quilt, his hands folded in his lap and nodded, telling Larry he was ready to have his mind blown. The brunette immediately jolted forward, falling face first into Sal's small bed, the rickety frame creaking under his weight. 

"Dude, I had literally the best idea at four A.M," Sal leaned forward, his head moving up and down in a nodding motion, signaling for him to go on. "Alright, what I'm thinking is, we go out to the train tracks, y'know the ones that go over the river, and race each other to see who's faster," 

Sal rolled his eye and playfully pushed Larry's shoulder, only to have the gesture shot back at him a bit harder, forcing him backwards slightly. "And why would we do that, dumbass? If a train comes we'll be fucking dead," Larry pushed himself into a seated position, and leaned against the wall Sal's bed was pushed up against. "That's the fun of it. We go when a train is gonna come in the next ten minutes, and we race to get to the other side before the train splats the fuck outta us," Sal rolled his eye again at Larry's dumb ass idea. 

"You're so freaking stupid dude. There's no way I'm doing that shit," The blue haired twenty year old muttered, pulling his headphones back on. Larry's smile fell and he crossed his arms across his broad chest. "Well that's rude. Fine. What do you wanna do?" 

The bluenette shrugged and leaned back once more, relaxing against the wall. "Well that doesn't help. Either you figure out what we're doing, or we go to the train tracks," 

And with that, Larry rocked himself to his feet and walked out of the room, hands in his pockets. Sal sighed and rubbed his cheek, the one that wasn't caved in, and groaned. He quickly grabbed his mask and glass eye- popping it into his socket before strapping the heavy piece of fiberglass to his head- and jogging after Larry. "Fine fuckwad. I'll go with you, but if you die I get your truck and guitar- and the fairy lights in your room," 

The brunette smiled and held up his left fist for the male walking on his right. "And if you die I get full custody of Gizmo, as well as all your gear-boy games. We can't leave him parent-less **and** game-less," Sal smirked, his eye glinting with amusement. "Deal. But first, let's go to In-N-Out Burger. I haven't eaten all day," Larry chuckled softly and elbowed Sal's shoulder, opening the door and grabbing his jacket. Once he slipped it on and hopped into the truck, they were on their way. Sal prayed that Larry didn't get mushed by a train.

5:37 P.M

He could not believe he was doing this. This was insanely idiotic. Why would anyone try to do this? "It's too far, come back!" The blue haired boy shouted to his best friend, who was currently busy dashing across the train track bridge; trying not to die. He could hear the blaring screams of the train whistle warning any and all creatures to get the fuck out of the way or risk being splatted. Sal waved wildly in a panic, unsure if Larry would make the dash.

 ** _"Hurry, the train!"_** He screamed, his hands cupping around his mouth to direct his voice towards his best friend, whom was obviously panicking as the train inched closer. 

The brunette's brow was covered with sweat as he ran as fast as he possibly could across the bridge. He swallowed back a scream when he heard the train coming. He only pushed harder to get over. And before he knew it, he was on the other side. He dove away from the train tracks, just a few moments before the train barreled past. When he lifted his head up, all he saw were trees that felt odd. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He was being watched. By what, he didn't know, nor did he want to. The trees around him groaned as they swayed in the strange wind. It smelt of death. But why? 

_**Snap!** _

Larry spun around, staring at his surroundings, his fingers reaching for the knife on his belt. 

He didn't notice the terrain becoming more wild, more rocks popping up from the dirt to trip him, more vines hanging from the trees to slap him in the face. It was almost as if he wasn't standing anywhere near civilization anymore. Glancing around him he noticed the atmosphere changing, everything was quieter, more tense. Like the air itself was waiting for something, or someone. 


	2. The Devil Comes In The Form Of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you?   
> A Friend.  
> This is dangerous.  
> You have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAllo, I'm sorry I'm back, it's been like forever. I had started working on it a few weeks after I posted chapter one, thought I accidentally deleted it, didn't bother to check Google Docs and got sad. I ended up not checking Google Docs until yesterday, and I found it, and started writing again. Hope y'all like it!

**Dear Diary, October 5th, 1994**

___

5:40 PM

___

Larry clutched the knife in his hand, breathing hard. He realized a bit too late that he no longer could hear the sounds of the train. 

The woods on the other side of the bridge tracks never were this dense before. 

Where was he?

Quietly, Larry slid the knife back in it's sheathe and began walking the way he had come from, not taking notice to the eyes that watched from the trees. 

He didn't realize that the way he came did not look the same as before. 

He didn't realize the ground was becoming rocky and more prone to trip him. 

___

?:??

___

Larry hissed as his knees slammed against the dirt and rocks, his hands beginning to bleed from the scrapes. 

" _ Ah crap…" _ He muttered, wiping the blood onto his jeans.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind him. Larry turned around to see who was talking to him. A guy, seemingly the same age as him, along with a girl. 

"You okay? I heard shouting!" The guy called. Larry was glad to see another person. He hoped he knew a way back to Nockfell. 

The guy was maybe a few inches taller than the girl he was with, and he had blond hair that was cut short, and haphazardly styled. 

The girl wasn't much different. Her hair was blonde, bobbed, and messy, same as what looked to be her brother. 

He figured that they had been roughhousing, judging from the scrapes, and scratches on their face, and the dirt and sticks in their hair.

"I'm okay. Do you… do you know where we are? I've been wandering for what felt like hours and I still can't find the edge of the forest." 

Larry asked, having to shout to get his message across. The guy gave his sister a glance before beginning to push his way through the underbrush. 

"What's your name, stranger? I'm Dave, and this is my sister, Cecile."

He gestured to Cecile and she waved, a shy smile on her face. 

Larry was a bit creeped out. He had never even seen these people in Nockfell. 

Had he accidentally wandered past the city limits? No, that's not possible. Well, it was. 

But it was unlikely. 

The forest ended before it would have crossed the county line. So if he had wandered to a different town, then he would have found the edge of the forest, and he would have been able to orient himself.

"Nice to meet you guys, but I gotta ask. Where am I?" Dave stopped pushing through the undergrowth for a second before resuming his attempts to help Larry out. 

"You're in Nockfell county. Not in the town per say, but you are still in need of a ride home." That helped him a little, he guessed. 

It was possible that he'd been going in circles the whole time. 

Dave was beside Larry quickly, and helped him get to their place. 

It took less than five minutes to get there, and when they reached the clearing that they resided in, Larry was shocked to find a huge industrial building. 

The grey walls were covered in mosses and vines, as well as graffiti with hateful speech, directed at lots of people. Larry had expected to find a nice home, with a mom, a dad and a nice little family dog. 

As it turns out, Cecile and Dave didn't really have a house. 

They were squatters. They also had a few more people inside the building. There was Gabriella, Juan, and Stabby Mcshootface. 

Just kidding, his name was Brandon, but he looked totally badass enough to have a name like Stabby McShootFace.

Gabriella was tall with short brown pixie hair. She had piercing blue eyes, and a death stare that would make even the devil himself crap his pants.

Juan was considered the short person of their little group, even though he was only a bit shorter than Larry. 

His hair was cut short and slicked back cooley. His eyes were brown, and he had the beginnings of a killer moustache.

Brandon was not so surprisingly the leader of their little group. His hair was black, and shorter than Sal's, but longer than Cecile's, and it was slicked back with grease. 

His greyish blue eyes made him feel cold and uneasy. He wore greaser style clothes, a leather jacket, a white brandless tee-shirt, and distressed jeans. 

He looked cool as hell.

"Uh, uh, nice to meet you all. I'm Larry." He said, holding his hand out a bit awkwardly. He never really knew what to do when faced with people he found super cool. 

Should he be polite, or chill about meeting them? He had never seen any of these teens before, and they didn't bother sharing their last names, so he figured he shouldn't either. 

The three teenagers glanced at him, assessing him, before looking back at Dave. 

They all gave him a resentful stare. "This is what you bring back from patrol? A _skinny_ _little_ **_nobody_**?" 

Gabriella said, spitting the last words like a foul taste in her mouth. Larry's self confidence shot down like a duck mid flight. 

Brandon thwapped her in the back of the head, obviously annoyed with her. "Shaddup. Dave, get Larry a mattress." 

He said, spitting what Larry could only imagine was chewing tobacco. Where did he even get that? Upon taking note of the color, it was actually big league chewing gum. 

"Wh-What? A mattress? Wait a minute guys, I have to go home. I can't stay." Brandon looked from Dave to Larry with a slightly surprised expression on his face. 

"You don't wanna stay wit us?"

"I'm real sorry, but I have a mom and roommates and if I just suddenly stop coming home, they'll be really concerned." 

Juan and Gabriella gave Dave an angry glare. It felt like they were arguing without even using words. 

Suddenly Cecile piped up to break the awkward silence. "Well, if Larry can't stay, then I can drive him home." She said, and Dave's eyes widened in slight shock. "You're taking him home?!" 

The girl gave her brother a silencing glare. "Don't worry Brother, I've got this." She gave him a smile that didn't match the rest of her expression. 

Larry would have objected to being brought home by Cecile, but honestly, did he have any other choice? 

Gabriella and Juan didn't seem to like him all that much, Brandon probably didn't have any mode of transport other than a Motorcycle, and Dave seemed to be getting reprimanded at the moment. 

Cecile was his only option. 

He shrugged, and followed the girl to what used to be the building's parking lot. There was a dirt road that led to a freeway. 

He recognized most of the streets after a few minutes of driving, and began giving Cecile directions to his place. 

It only took them 30 minutes to get to Nockfell and 10 to get to the shared house. 

When they pulled up to the house, Larry began to climb out, only to have his shoulder grabbed. 

He looked to Cecile, a confused expression on his face. "Everything good?" Cecile gave a soft smile and a slip of paper with a phone number on it. 

"You ever wanna hang out, just call me. I'm sure the others will warm up to you in no time." Her small smile turned into a grin, and Larry returned it, taking the paper and stuffing it into his back pocket.

"Will do Cecile. See ya." He said as he slid out of the car, and began walking to the front door. 

When he got inside, he was immediately tackled. His back slammed against the door, and he slid down onto his butt.

"Larry, where the hell have you been? I've been texting and calling for hours!" Sal yelled into his face. The bluenette's mask was off once again, discarded on the couch behind him. 

"Calm down Sal, I was lost. Not like I was dead."

"I thought you were…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, thank you. It's been a journey. Please don't expect much from me, it was not great. I might edit it the same way I edited chapter one to my liking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story I made on a whim, so I apologise if it kinda sucks. I'll try to update every other week on Saturday, but if I miss the deadline, I'm so sorry. You can follow me for updates on my Tumblr, daalmightllama. See ya in a couple weeks!


End file.
